Are You That Somebody?
by VampireRae
Summary: Ginny always had a crush on Harry, but never told him how she felt, until now. What would he say when she tells him? plz give me feedback!


Disclaimer: This song, "Are You That Somebody" belongs to the late Aaliyah.and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Also, the poem in the beginning is credited to me (I wrote it). Also, I own Sydney.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Boy, I been watching you like a hawk in the sky  
  
That flies, but you were my prey Boy, I promise you if we keep bumpin' heads  
  
I know that one of these days  
  
We goin' hook it up probably talk on the phone  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Ginny Weasley put down her quill. She re-read her poem that she had written.  
  
Would you comfort me when I'm down? Would you be there for me if I cry? Would you look my way if you saw me in town? Would you even try? Could we ever be more than friends? Did you know I would always be there? Or does it all depend? Did you know that I would always care? Was it right to tell you how I feel? Would you come running if I called your name? Am I sure it's for real? If I told you I loved you, would it be the same?  
  
Ginny couldn't help to realize that how bad that she had it for Harry.  
  
¤~Flashback~¤  
  
Since she first saw him asking her mum how to get onto platform nine and three quarters at King's Cross. She really didn't know what to say to him. He looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't place his face. She grabbed a scrapbook, which her parents have made, when she got home. She flipped through the pages and found a yellowed piece of paper that had come from the Daily Prophet. The clipping showed a little boy wrapped in blankets, with a thin red scar on his forehead. She had met Harry Potter.  
  
¤~End Flashback~¤  
  
She smiled on that memory. Ever since then, she had been watching Harry, hoping for the time that she could tell him. She loved him. And the only thing that she wanted in the world is that he loved her back.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
But see, I don't know if that's good  
  
I been holding back this secret from you  
  
I probably shouldn't tell it but  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
She told Hermione right after her first year was over at Hogswarts. She needed to tell someone, and she knew Hermione could keep a secret. Even though she suspected that Hermione had a little crush on Harry herself, but she won't tell.  
  
¤~Flashback~¤  
  
She confided in Hermione that she loved Harry. Hermione just nodded and smiled.  
  
"Oh, Gin! That is cute. Let me guess. You want this to be a secret right?" Hermione asked her. Ginny blushed and just nodded.  
  
"I love him, Hermione, I do! And I know I'm only eleven, but I think I know what love is," Ginny said. Hermione just smiled. She knew what she meant.  
  
"You loved Ron since your 1st year, and you guys finally hook up in your 5th year." This time it was Hermione's turn to blush. "Yea, you're right."  
  
¤~End Flashback~¤  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
If I, if I let you know  
  
You can't tell nobody  
  
I'm talking bout nobody  
  
Are you responsible?  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Ginny thought to herself. **Should I tell him? If I let him know, will he laugh, accept it, tell someone?** She frowned at herself. She didn't know how to tell him. For the past six years, she just stood by and watched him be happy.with out her. She couldn't stand seeing him with Cho Chang last year. It broke her heart. But she told her self that if she loved him, she would let him go. **I'll admit it, I tried to let him go, but something is keeping me from really letting go.** She wrote a note and slipped in his dormitory.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
  
cause I'm not just anybody  
  
Is it my go, is it your go?  
  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
  
Right now I'm naughty-naughty  
  
Say yes or say no  
  
Cause I really need somebody  
  
Tell me your that somebody?  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Ginny walked down the steps to the common room. It wasn't really crowed. **I like it when not a lot of people are around.** Ginny thought to herself. She walked towards the couch in front of the fireplace. She saw her best friend, Sydney Liegeman, curled in the corner of the couch reading a book. Ginny could read the gold lettering on the cover that read, "Famous Muggle Fairy Tales" by Matilda Hemerag, which happened to be Ginny's book. Ginny smiled to herself. Sydney borrowed the book from her after Christmas. She had received it from her Secret Santa, a tradition that she and Hermione had brought up and consisted of her, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Sydney. Ginny thought the book came from Hermione, because she was the only muggle born witch within their group, but it happened to be Harry.  
  
"Hey, Gin!" Sydney said without looking up from the book. "I hope you don't mind that I borrow this book again. I never knew Muggles believed in this thing called Happily-Ever-After stuff. And that a witch wrote them for us to read and understand! Did you know there are footnotes?" Sydney gave a disgusted look. She loathed Muggles dearly, but had to put up with them.  
  
"No, because I still didn't get a chance to read them. You like the stories? They are great; I heard one from Hermione. Who ever known a death spell could be broke with love's first kiss!" Ginny said, sighing and plopping down on the couch. Just then she saw Harry coming towards them. Holding a note in his hand. He walked out the portrait hole. "Syd, I'll be right back," Ginny said, and got up and followed Harry.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Boy, won't you pick me up at the park right now  
  
Up the block, while everyone's sleep, sleep, sleep?  
  
I'll be waiting there with my trench, my loafs, my hat  
  
Just so I'm low key  
  
If you tell the world (don't speak, you know that would be weak)  
  
Oh boy, see I'm trusting you with my heart, my soul  
  
I probably shouldn't let ya but if I...  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
She saw Harry walk out towards the courtyard. **So he is gonna meet me. But what am I going to say?** Ginny thought. She decided to walk up to him and say it.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny said, quietly.  
  
"Ginny. Is everything okay?" Harry asked, a little uneasy. "Why did you wanna talk to me out here in the courtyard?"  
  
Ginny walked over to a stone bench and sat down. To her surprise, Harry followed her. He sat right next her, looking worried. Her heart jumped when he took her hand into his, rubbing it ever so soothingly. Ginny sighed softly.  
  
Harry looked at her with is emerald green eyes, waiting patiently for her to speak. But she didn't. She just looked at him with her brown eyes, and did something he thought Ginny would never do.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
If I, if I let this go  
  
You can't tell nobody  
  
I'm talking bout nobody  
  
I hope your responsible  
  
Boy I gotta watch my back  
  
"Cause I'm not just anybody"  
  
Is it my go, or is it your go?  
  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody  
  
Right now I'm naughty-naughty  
  
Say yes or say no  
  
Cause I really need somebody  
  
Tell me your that somebody  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Ginny couldn't believe on what she did. She felt like she was under the Imperious curse. She felt like she had no control on what she did. She had kissed Harry. She turned away from him, red in the face. She could feel Harry's eyes on her. **What was I thinking?** Ginny thought. **I could've least told him how I felt!**  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Baby girl  
  
I'm the man from the big VA  
  
Won't you come play round my way  
  
And listen to what I gotta say  
  
Timbaland  
  
Don't you know I am the man  
  
Rock shows here in Ja-Japan  
  
Have people shaking my-shaking my hand  
  
Baby girl, better known as Aaliyah  
  
Give me goose bumps and high fevers  
  
Make the playa haters believers  
  
Don'tcha know  
  
Gotta tell somebody  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
Harry looked at the redhead, who was now looking away from him. He was having troubles sorting the event that just happened. He couldn't believe that Ginny had kissed him. He could tell she was blushing, and embarrassed for what she have done. He smiled to himself. Ginny was no longer a little girl, but a young woman. She was a beautiful sixteen-year-old, and knew perfectly well what she was doing. Harry never noticed before, but her skin was the color of pale milk cream, and her hair was the most vivid red he'd seen, besides his mothers. He never realized that Ginny was spontaneous. He always saw her as the sophisticated, shy type of girl, and believed that she would never kiss anyone. She didn't even kiss Neville when he and her went out.  
  
He gently put his forefinger on the side of her face and turned her head so she could face him. He noticed that she was shunning his gaze. He tilted her chin up so she had to look into his eyes. He could tell she was afraid of what he might say, or do. He leaned in and kissed her soft lips. Ginny returned the kiss back, only a little deeper. She ran her hand through is untidy black hair. She could feel one of his hands on the small over her back, and the other behind her neck. He couldn't believe that he would feel this way kissing Ginny, a girl he thought he only considered as a sister.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
If I let this go,  
  
You can't tell nobody,  
  
I'm talkin' bout nobody.  
  
Are you responsible?  
  
Boy I gotta watch my back.  
  
"Cause I'm not just anybody"  
  
Is it my go, or is it your go?  
  
Sometimes I'm goody-goody,  
  
Right now I'm naughty-naughty.  
  
Say yes or say no.  
  
Cause I really need somebody,  
  
Tell me your that somebody?  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
When they pulled away, they were both breathless. Harry smiled at Ginny, and Ginny smiled back.  
  
"Harry, I love you," Ginny said.  
  
"I know you do Ginny, I know." Harry said, brushing a strand of her hair away from her face. "I love you too, Ginny."  
  
Ginny's heart jumped. **Harry loves me!** she said to her self.  
  
"Shall we go back to the common room? It's getting late." Harry said. He gave her an outstretched hand, which she took, and stood up.  
  
"Yes, we should," Ginny replied. They walked back to the common room hand in hand.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~  
  
You can't tell nobody, I'm talking about nobody.  
  
I hope you're responsible,  
  
You can't tell nobody,  
  
I'm talkin bout nobody.  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~ 


End file.
